Hajime The Hottest Summer with the Hottest Guy Spin-Off: Chapter 3
Episode 1 Enojo set off ahead of us, and our numbers dropped to three. (Raizo said Hajime should go alone...) (...but it'll be okay if we all go to the hall, I'm sure!) Sakura: "Hajime..." Just as I was about to suggest it... Hajime: "Well then, I'll go ahead." Hajime spoke somewhat bluntly, and set off at a brisk walk. Sakura: "Huh, Hajime...?" (Oh... He's going ahead by himelf...) (He seems slightly distant. Is he angry? But...) Sakura: "Hajime seems a little angry..." Raizo: "Hmm? Does he? Aren't you just imagining it?" Raizo: "S-Shouldn't we just go?" Raizo: "I'd hate to be stuck in that darkness..." Sakura: "C-Certainly... Well, let's hurry!" The route before us was dark, and we set out nervously. Raizo: "S-Shall we go in...?" As Raizo spoke, we timidly stepped foot inside in the hall. At that instant, something red caught across my field of vision. Sakura: "Ahh--!" Raizo: "Ahhh!" Sakura: "W-What was that? What is it, Raizo?" Raizo: "I don't have a clue!" Raizo: "B-But I'll protect you!" Raizo looked close to tears, but he stepped in front of me to protect me. Sakura: "Raizo... Thank you! Okay, let's go on!" Raizo: "S-Sure..." (Have I started to depend on Raizo more than I should...?) Although we hated it, and wanted nothing more than to escape, we pressed on. Episode 2 After that, we heard strange noises, and drops of water began to fall on us from above... Raizo and I both cried out in unison. Before we knew it, we were both completely exhausted. Sakura: "I don't understand... I feel so tired all of a sudden." Raizo: "M-Me too. Surprisingly tired..." Raizo: "Do you reckon someone's already got the seashell...?" Talking to each other, we continued to walk onwards... Raizo: "Oh! Ahhh!" Sakura: "W-What is it?" Raizo: "There's a strange shape over there! Like a ghost!" Sakura: "What? Oh!" Although I didn't see it, and only heard the ghost, I screamed. As soon as I did so, I grew pale, and felt my strength leave me. (Help! I'm...falling?!) At least, I thought so... ...but then from behind me, a hand held me up, and supported me in an embrace. Sakura: "Wha--" (Is this the real thing?) I wanted to run, but my strength had left me, and I could not. I was taken out of the hall like this, and carried through clumps of bushes. (What's going on? Is this the end...?!) My neck was stiff, and I was completely exhausted with fear. Hajime: "Are you okay, Sakura?" Sakura: "W-What? ...Hajime?" It seemed to be Hajime who had taken me so far amidst the bushes. I was so surprised that tears came to my eyes. Hajime: "I overdid that a little... I'm sorry." Apologizing, Hajime hugged me tightly. Sakura: "Hajime..." Relaxing into his warmth, I finally felt the tension leave me. << Item Checkpoint: Passport x1 >> Episode 3 (So that was some prank of Hajime's earlier. Thank goodness...) I was completely exhausted, but suddenly I remembered Raizo. Sakura: "Raizo will be worrying about me! I must have vanished from before his eyes..." Sakura: "Can we go back...?" Hajime: "Enojo dealt with Raizo. It's okay." Sakura: "Are you sure...?" Hajime: "Yeah. You're just all over Raizo today, aren't you?" Hajime spoke sullenly. Sakura: "Hajime?" Hajime: "It'd be nice if you'd think of me sometimes as well..." Hajime's voice was tense. Sakura: "Could it be...that you're jealous, Hajime?" When I asked that, Hajime looked me straight in the eye. Hajime: "Yes. I am. I want to be the only one to occupy your mind." Saying that, Hajime embraced me tightly in his supple arms. Sakura: "Oh, Hajime..." Hajime, having admitted his feelings to me, hugged me tighter still. (So that was what he was thinking...) Hajime: "But I'm sorry that I startled you." Sakura: "And I'm sorry that I didn't notice what you were feeling." Unconsciously, my shoulders slumped dejectedly, and Hajime smiled gently and stroked my hair. Hajime: "Hey, I've got something I want to give you." Sakura: "Really? What is it?" Hajime: "Here you are..." From his kimono sleeve, Hajime took out a seashell. Sakura: "It's such a beautiful pink! It's a completely different shape from the one you gave me before." Hajime: "This one's a spiral type. Hey, don't you think it goes well with the color of your nails?" Hajime: "It's so soft... I love this color." Hajime laughed, and gently played with my hair with his fingertips. It was a lovely feeling. Sakura: "Thank you!" I was embarrassed at my fumbling words. Tracing the palms of my hands, Hajime narrowed his eyes like a cat and laughed. Episode 4 Hajime: "You can hear the noise of the waves in this shell, you know." Hajime put the shell in my hands and grinned sweetly. (Really?) Suspiciously, I raised the shell to my ear as he instructed. Sakura: "Oh! You can!" As he said, I could hear the sound of the waves in the shell. Sakura: "That's amazing!" Hajime: "I took a piece of the sea and wrapped it up, all for you. Sakura: "You can do that?!" At my surprise, Hajime looked a little awkward, and scratched the tip of his nose. Hajime: "I'm sorry, that was a joke... But, I really did find this for you." Sakura: "I'm so happy..." Hajime: "I'm happy too, that I've made you happy." Smiling, Hajime suddenly kissed me. Sakura: "H-Hajime!" Hajime laughed when I turned bright red. Hajime: "Can I do it again? This time..." Without giving me a chance to reply, Hajime drew close, and this time kissed me full on the lips. Sakura: "...Ah, Hajime... You should have let me reply! That's so sly." Hajime: "Hehe... It's not sly. Your reply before was 'yes', wasn't it? Am I wrong?" Sakura: "...It wasn't! Hajime...! You're so dishonest!" I stammered, having my heart laid bare. Hajime drew me close without resistance. Hajime: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you or confuse you." Hajime: "It's just that you seemed a little distant today..." Hajime: "I want to spend more time with just the two of us, you know? I'm happy that you think the same thing." He sounded sorry, but with his seductive smile, he made my heart leap. (He is so sly after all!) I struggled, but in the end, I couldn't win against Hajime. We could hear the waves far away. My first time at the sea. A place unknown. And, maybe because I was embraced by Hajime, the darkness had grown a little less scary. Hajime: "Let's come again next year." Sakura: "...Okay." I nodded gently, and leant close to kiss Hajime on the cheek. Category:Read Category:Mononoke Kiss Category:Hajime